The objectives of this contract are to quantitatively determine drugs and metabolites in biological specimens for pharmacokinetic studies, to quantitatively determine drug metabolites in urine for morphine and cocaine for clinical trials outcome measures and to qualitatively screen for abused substances in urine. In addition, new assay methods shall be developed for drugs and metabolites of which assays do not currently exist. The drugs to be quantified include: cocaine, buprenorphine, morphine, methamphetamine, naltrexone, naloxone, methadone, cyclazocine, lofexidine, baclofen, methylphenidate, GBR12909, acetyl methadol (LAAM) and other drugs under development. The abused substances to be qualitatively screened include opiates, methadone, cocaine (benzoylecgonine), amphetamines, phencyclidine, benzodiazepines etc. -- employing immunoassay methods. The data generated by this contract will be utilized by the NIDA medications Development Division (MDD) in evaluating safety and efficacy of pharmaceutical preparations in the treatment of drug addictions.